Universos Paralelos
by Gastanet
Summary: Dos personas. ¿Diferentes o iguales? Kid x Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

**Universos paralelos**

**¡Hola! :D (?)**

**Este es uno de los primeros fics que escribo, así que vivo con la ilusión de que pueda tener una buena aceptación, gracias.**

**Y aviso. Si tardo en actualizar es debido a los estudios y demás cosas, asi que pido disculpas de antemano.**

**Y como no sé qué más decir, pues…dentro capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

Un cálido sol iluminaba las calles de Dressrosa, aunque estas permanecían vacías debido a un espectáculo que interesaba a todos los que tuviesen la oportunidad de poder pagar para entrar.

Era día de torneo en el Coliseo.

Y con nada menos que "La Princesa Misteriosa", la Gladiadora Rebecca, también conocida por ser Riku Rebecca, descendiente de la familia Riku, la que hace 10 años antes había poseído Dressrosa, de no ser por Donquixote Doflamingo, quien los destronó.

El Shichibukai había conseguido que el Coliseo, de nombre Corrida, gozara de la total protección de la familia Donquixote, por lo que la justicia no era muy conocida en el Coliseo.

Y el Coliseo también tenía la visita de conocidos piratas del Nuevo Mundo, aunque también los había recién llegados a este.

Como Eustass Kid.

El Supernova había pasado por Dressrosa, y se había visto obligado (en parte por Killer) a ir al Coliseo. Aunque no le llamaba la atención, sentía curiosidad por alguien en especial.

Por Riku Rebecca.

Desde luego, había oído hablar mucho de ella desde su llegada a Dressrosa, y su curiosidad se había visto afectada.

Y ahora él y Killer andaban por las desiertas calles de Dressrosa. Sabían que llegaban tarde, pero no le importaba. También había oído que a Doflamingo (o el rídiculo flamenco rosa, como él lo llamaba) le gustaba dejar lo interesante para el final.

Al entrar al Coliseo, ambos se hicieron de notar demasiado. Todos los espectadores se habían puesto tensos nada más verlos llegar, para diversión del pelirrojo. Le encantaba hacerse notar, que le tuviesen respeto. Miedo.

Verle allí, con su segundo al mando no era algo que fuera muy común.

Es más, no lo era.

El propio pirata se había preocupado de no vérsele entrar en Dressrosa. Cuestión de principios decía el, no ganarse enemigos nada más entrar en Dressrosa decía su tripulación.

Aunque, desde un determinado punto de vista, era lógico. ¿No?

Mientras tanto, ambos piratas se habían agenciado un buen lugar para observar el espectáculo. A espaldas de la gente, y con una buena vista de la arena.

Los combates pasaban, y Kid se empezaba a impancientar.

-¿Cuándo cojones sale? –Quería verla e irse. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, o eso pensaba el.-

-No seas impaciente Kid. Saldrá ahora, digo yo. –Aunque esas eran las palabras del rubio, en su voz se notaba impaciencia. Él también tenía cosas que hacer, pero no perdía nada por ir a ver el combate.

A los pocos minutos una voz anuncia la entrada de lo que llevaban esperando: Una muchacha alta, con una cota de malla que dejaba ver demasiado bien el cuerpo de la chica, con un escudo y una larga espada al estilo medieval. Una larga trenza de color rosa asomaba del casco que llevaba puesto.

Algo que, sin duda, alegró la vista del pelirrojo.

La chica andaba con seguridad por la arena, como si hubiese echo eso mil veces, aunque ella misma sabía que quedaba mucho para eso. El oponente de la chica salió a la arena. Otro gladiador, más alto que ella y armado con una espada, sin escudo. Se le veía muy seguro de sí mismo, y los abucheos que iban hacia la pelirrosa hacían que se hinchase como un pollo.

Y, para sorpresa del público, la gladiadora dejó caer el escudo y la espada, quitándose el casco y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo.

"Se va a…¿rendir ya?"

Ni Kid ni Killer apartaban la mirada de la arena. Ambos pensaban que la gladiadora se había rendido, y que no iba a poner resistencia. El gladiador desenfundó la espada, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la chica.

El gladidador cayó redondo al suelo, y el público que se hallaba detrás de él se desmayó en el acto. Un murmullo de sorpresa se repartió por todo el estadio, mientras que anunciaban que la gladiadora era la ganadora de su combate número 256.

-No me jodas…¿haki? –Killer no podía ocultar su sorpresa, al contrario que el pelirrojo, que esbozaba una escalofriante sonrisa.-

-Creo que al final no ha sido mala idea venir aquí…

**¿Reviews? C: (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**C:**

**Hola (?) **

**Bueno. He de decir que, por lo visto, ya tengo una pequeña (COSA DE LA CUAL NO ME QUEJO YO SOY FELIZ) "aceptación" respecto al fic.**

**Y bueno, no me enrollo más. Dentro capítulo.**

¿Una compra?

Killer no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que acababan de ver. Sin cortarse un pelo, la chica había usado haki.

Desde luego, era algo que había llamado mucho la atención, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que su capitán tenía en mente.

Esa forma en la que había sonreído al ver a la chica…solo podía significar una cosa.

Y es que muy pocas personas captaban la atención de Kid.

Normalmente, el pelirrojo analizaba todo, y si no era de su interés lo dejaba de lado. Killer lo conocía, y sabía cómo era. Aunque no hace falta decir que siempre le sorprendía con sus decisiones. Killer opinaba que, como capitán, debería ser menos impulsivo con algunos temas, pero era un buen capitán.

Muy en el fondo, lo era.

No era alguien que dejase de lado a sus nakamas, ni los abandonaría en ningún momento. Es realmente curioso ver las diferentes facetas que podía adoptar el pelirrojo.

Y solo una persona había visto el lado más oscuro, y la vez mas escondido de su capitán.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello, al fin y al cabo, eso era una época que ya había pasado. Ahora estaban en el Nuevo Mundo, y no podían distraerse.

-Killer, una pregunta –Mientras el rubio estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, ambos habían salido del Coliseo, esperando a que este se vaciase casi por completo para que pudieran salir con más tranquilidad.-

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar?

-¿Quién?

-Joder Killer. ¿Quién crees tú? Riku Rebecca. Dónde está.

-No lo sé absolutamente todo Kid. Aunque creo que los gladiadores se quedan dentro del Coliseo…

-¿Ves como si lo sabes todo? Vamos

Riku Rebecca suspiraba pesadamente.

256 victorias. Sabía que para una mujer, totalmente rodeada de hombres y de combatientes muy habilidosos, era algo increíble.

Por algo la llamaban La Princesa Misteriosa.

Aquel día había puertas abiertas, es decir, uno de los pocos días del año en los que se permitía a los gladiadores salir a las calles de Dressrosa, controlados por la familia Donquixote para que no pudieran escapar, obviamente.

Aunque ella prefería quedarse dentro del Coliseo.

Todo el país la odiaba por su familia, la familia Riku, la cual habia poseído Dressrosa antes de llegar la familia Donquixote.

Y todo ese odio que le tenían a la muchacha, ella lo enfocaba al nuevo rey de Dressrosa.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

Le había arrebatado absolutamente todo a la temprana edad de 4 años.

Su vida.

Su madre.

Una punzada de dolor se apoderó del estómago de la pelirrosa. Siempre era así. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar empañarse al recordar la dulce visión de su madre. No lo soportaba.

Por ello, iba a ser la ganadora en el Coliseo. Para conseguir la Mera Mera y destruir a Doflamingo de la misma manera que la destrozó a ella.

Decidida, se levantó espada en mano, con el casco bajo el brazo. Iba a entrenar, hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera aguantar más.

Sin embargo, dos figuras se hicieron visibles en la puerta que daba a las celdas de los gladiadores.

Dos figuras imponentes, ambas muy…estrafalarias, por llamarlo de algún modo.

"Piratas"

La chica no hizo más que encararse con ellos dos, espada en mano, no sin antes haberse puesto el casco. Si eran piratas, que se atrevieran a venir a por ella. No les tenía miedo, ya habia pasado por mucho en la vida como para temer a un par de piratas.

Cuando ambas figuras se hicieron más visibles, la chica dejó escapar un jadeo.

"Eustass Kid y Massacre Killer."

El hecho de que prácticamente se encerraba en el Coliseo no era excusa para decir que no estaba al día respecto a los sucesos que pasaban en el mar. Más de algún gladiador demasiado chillón se había puesto a contar, sin descanso, todas las noticias que había podido recopilar a lo largo del día.

Algo que no pasaba desapercibido para ella.

El pelirrojo, mas imponente que el rubio, la miró de arriba abajo, silbando con admiración.

-Vaya…con que aquí tenemos a una valiente. Y encima sabe usar haki. Curioso…

-No creo que haya ningún problema respecto a eso –La mirada ámbar del pelirrojo se clavó en la chica, la cual sujetaba la robusta espada medieval sin vacilación.-

-Si por mí fuera, te hubiese arrancado la lengua por ese comentario. ¿No tienes modales?

-Curioso que un Supernova me diga eso, ¿no crees?-Kid dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras que el rubio permanecía impasible, sin decir una palabra.-

-Sí. Creo que lo intentaré…

-¿Intentar el qué? ¿Quieres matarme? Puedes intentarlo.

-No gladiadora. No voy a matarte, ahora esa no es mi prioridad-

-¿Prioridad?-La chica ladeó la cabeza, confusa. Aquel hombre la amenazaba para luego ponerse a hablar tranquilamente con ella. ¿Pero en que pensaba?-

-Exacto gladiadora. Te voy a **comprar.**

**C: **

**¿Reviews? ^^**

**P.D: este sábado intentaré actualizar de Nuevo…si los estudios me dejan T3T**


	3. Chapter 3

**:'D**

**¡Hola!**

**Siento no responder a los reviews, pero se me hace más cómodo agradecerlos por aquí xD**

**En serio, que os interese este fic me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad. Eso me da fuerzas para que siga subiendo capítulos, gracias en serio ^^**

**P.D: Korone, ya lo sabía.**

**Y… ¡dentro capítulo!**

Realidad

"**Te voy a comprar"**

Esas palabras resonaban como un eco en la cabeza de la gladiadora, que no ocultaba su sorpresa. Se había quedado boquiabierta, para que negarlo.

Cosa que Killer también lo estaba.

Esta vez el rubio no sabía que cojones le pasaba por la cabeza su capitán. Sabía que en ocasiones, se tomaban decisiones precipitadas, pero Kid había pronunciado esa frase con seguridad.

**Demasiada seguridad.**

-Kid, ¿Qué cojones…?

-¿¡Se puede saber quién te crees que eres?! ¡No me puedes comprar como si fuese un maldito objeto a la venta! ¿¡Acaso eres imbécil?! –La pelirrosa hablaba a gritos. Aquello la había puesto furiosa en menos de dos segundos.-

**Aunque, quien no se enfurece cuando le tratan como un objeto**

-Me creo alguien influyente. No lo suficiente como para comprarte con dinero, pero si con promesas. Además, tendrán que ser unas promesas…interesantes. Promesas que, como pirata, no voy a cumplir. Eso lo tengo muy claro gladiadora. –La seguridad con la que Kid hablaba era comparable con el enfado de la gladiadora, que iba en aumento, la cual habló con un venenoso tono de voz.-

-¿Y crees que Doflamingo soltará como si nada a la persona más odiada de Dressrosa? ¿Lo crees así? –Le temblaban las manos y la voz, la cual empezaba a variar a una risilla nerviosa.- Yo creo que no. Hasta que no gane 1000 batallas no seré libre, o hasta que gane el torneo no tendré la Mera Mera. Hasta entonces, estaré aquí. Encerrada como un pájaro en su jaula.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo te estoy dando otra alternativa? Te estoy ofreciendo una libertad, aunque sea condicional. Eso te ofrezco.

-¿Y si yo no quiero eso? ¿Y si quiero quedarme aquí, para vengar todo el daño que me han hecho? Eso es lo que quiero maldita sea. No quiero otra cosa. –Su voz sonaba desesperada, hasta ligeramente llena de locura.-

Y entonces atacó.

Alzando la espada, la gladiadora lanzó una rápida estocada en dirección al pelirrojo, el cual la observaba tan tranquilo.

Killer solo pudo soltar un grito de advertencia antes de que Kid bloquease la espada con su brazo de metal, mirando con sorna a la pelirrosa.

-Créeme, puedo y lo haré. No te trataré como a un mísero objeto, si eso es lo que piensas.

-¡¿Tú crees que Doflamingo me soltará así, por las buenas?! ¡No lo hará!

-Fufufufufu… ¿Qué pasa Rebecca?

Los tres se quedaron sin respiración. De todos los días posibles en los que esa mala imitación de flamenco podría haberse pasado por el Coliseo, tendría que haber ido precisamente hoy. El primero en darse la vuelta fue Killer, dando gracias por llevar el casco. Estaba asustado sí. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

-Doflamingo… que sorpresa…

-¿Qué decías de comprar, Eustass Kid? –La eterna sonrisa del imponente rubio se cernía sobre ellos, como un león que se dispone a abalanzarse sobre su presa.-

-Comprar a la gladiadora. Eso decía. –El pelirrojo se habia encarado con Doflamingo, para mas sorpresa de la gladiadora.-

Aunque ella se había quedado paralizada al ver aparecer al rubio.

-¡Fufufufufu! ¿Comprarla dices? ¿Y cómo ibas a hacer eso?

-Promesas Doflamingo. ¿O no se me permite comprar según mis criterios?

-Promesas... fufufufu… ¿de qué promesas hablamos?

-Más que promesas, podría trabajar para ti el periodo de tiempo que la tenga a ella. Porque conociéndote, no la tendré para siempre.

-Um… me interesa… tener a un Supernova trabajando para mi digamos… ¿una semana?

-Hecho

-¿Y mi maldita opinión no cuenta o qué? –A cada palabra que oía de ambos, la pelirrosa empalidecía. Una horrible presión en el estómago era lo único que sentía en aquellos momentos.-

-¡Fufufufu! Creo que no Rebecca. –Tras mirar con su repelente sonrisa a Kid, Doflamingo se dio la vuelta.- Claro está que tendremos que hablar respecto al… "pacto" por llamarlo de algún modo. Y un consejo… yo que tu domaría a la chica. Es muy peleona… fufufufufufu…

-Se perfectamente lo que voy a hacer con ella flamenco.

-Oh… entonces creo que me voy ya… buena suerte Eustass Kid… la vas a necesitar… fufufufu… -Antes de irse, miró con burla a la pelirrosa, la cual parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar de la impotencia.- Adiós gladiadora. Espero que vuelvas de una pieza.

Y, finalmente, volvieron a quedarse los tres solos.

Killer no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra en toda la conversación. Aún seguía asimilando que como cojones había aparecido Doflamingo. Ahora en su cabeza bullía una sola pregunta.

¿Qué iba a hacer su capitán con aquella muchacha?

-Yo… -La pelirrosa temblaba. Pero no de miedo, temblaba de ira. De ira al verse visto tan expuesta de aquella manera.- Todos los jodidos piratas sois iguales…

-Bueno gladiadora. No sé ni cómo ni porque, pero ahora me perteneces por una semana. Digamos que he tenido suerte.

-¿Suerte? Dilo por ti.

-Eso hago. Y lo primero que vas a hacer… va a ser cambiarte de ropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque iba a hacer eso?

-Porque si no lo haces le llamaré. ¿Quieres que haga eso? Porque podría pedirle que aumentara el tiempo a dos semanas, quizá tres. ¿Eso quieres?

-… -Apretando los puños y los dientes, la gladiadora se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su celda.-

Killer no salía de su asombro.

-Kid… ¿me vas a decir ya que cojones quieres de ella?

-Nada. Me ha dado curiosidad. Eso es todo.

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Tanto como para humillarla de esa manera?

-No la he humillado. Le he dado la oportunidad de salir de aquí una semana, y yo no obtengo nada a cambio.

-Eso es lo que más raro me parece. Tu SIEMPRE quieres algo a cambio.

-Esta vez no.

Pero en la cabeza de Kid rondaba otra respuesta diferente. Muy diferente.

"**Voy a enamorarla."**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**¡¿CUÁNDO DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA?! ¿EN NOVIEMBRE? SKDJAKJDLKAD MEREZCO LA MUERTE T_T**

**Nah (?) Aquí estoy de nuevo, y aquí os traigo un capitulo más. Disfrutadlo~**

**P.D: A partir de este día empezará la semana. Así que cada capítulo será un día. Este será un viernes. Por lo tanto, el capítulo clave (?) será un viernes c:**

**Asi que...dentro capítulo~**

_Día 1. Viernes._

Tanto Killer como Kid esperaban a la gladiadora en la salida de las celdas.

La mente del rubio era un caos. Trataba de entender porque Kid seguía tan empeñado con la chica.

Lo conocía de sobra, vaya. Pero, ¿porque ella? Había cosas mucho más interesantes por Dressrosa.

Kid... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-A través del casco, Killer miraba finamente al pelirrojo. Si no le daba una buena explicación no le ayudaría en lo que cojones quisiera hacer.-

¿Qué pasa ahora? -Con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al rubio.-

¿Porque ella?

No voy a responder a eso.

Joder Kid. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella durante una semana entera? ¿Follártela?

Entre otras cosas.

[...]

Decide no hacer más comentarios ni más preguntas al respecto. Que haga lo que le salga de los cojones, no iba a hacerse responsable como siempre hacia. Manda huevos...

Pobre chica joder. Eran piratas y lo normal era hacer gilipolleces, pero aquello carecía de sentido.

Kid. Que me lo digas...

Ya estoy...-Una irreconocible Rebecca apareció ante ellos, arrastrando los pies, apesumbrada.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, con las mangas por los codos que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. No llevaba el pelo suelto, pero parecia haberse hecho de nuevo la trenza, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Ni Kid ni Killer pronunciaban palabra. Para que negarlo, así estaba preciosa.

Fue la gladiadora la que los sacó de su "trance".

Eh. Si vais a quedaros asi como dos gilipollas me quito esto.

¿Y te pones lo de antes? Mejor. Para mí, digo.

Apretando los puños la pelirrosa empieza a andar por delante de ellos, con la cabeza bien alta.

Pero cuando pasa por el lado de Kid, musita un "imbécil" lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oiga.

El pelirrojo suelta una carcajada. Aquello iba a ser divertido, sin duda.

Los tres van camino al puerto. Para sorpresa de ambos piratas, los civiles no se apartaban, ni sentían miedo por su mera presencia.

"Claro, tienen por rey a un imbécil controlador de los bajos fondos. Deben de estar acostumbrados a ver piratas."

Con eso el pelirrojo hace una mueca. Se le hacía raro no infundir ninguna clase de temor o respeto. Aunque ya se encargaría de hacerse de notar...

Pero una pasó por alto una cosa.

La pelirrosa, que iba delante de ellos a paso ligero y decidido, solo miraba hacia delante. No a los lados.

Y eso era por los cuchicheos, por las miradas, por las muecas dirigidas a ella.

Y para sorpresa de los tres, del gentío salió una figura encorvada, arrugada y marchita, que se sostenía con la ayuda de un bastón.

El viejo se acercó a la chica, la cual había parado al verle acercarse, con curiosidad y cierta desconfianza.

¿Scarlett? ¿Eres tú?

La pelirrosa traga saliva al oírlo, cerrando los puños y clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Solo pudo negar con la cabeza, negándose a hablar.

¿No eres Scarlett? Vaya...lo siento mucho querida. Por un momento te había confundido con ella...

Bueno...-Se obliga a forzar una sonrisa, cogiéndose las muñecas tras la espalda.- Yo...soy su hija.

Debido a eso, las cuchicheos se hacen más notables, para irritación de Kid y Killer.

¿Qué coño tenían en contra de ella?

¿Su hija? Mm ...no sabía que tenía una... ¿que ha sido de ella? No la veo desde hace tiempo.

Por primera vez, la chica pareció encogerse, hacerse diminuta por un instante, haciendo que el muro de autodefensa que la rodeaba se tambalease.

...murió.

No hace falta que decir que habia dejado de mirar al anciano, el cual ahora la miraba con sorpresa.

Ah...no lo sabia. Lo siento querida. Mi mas sentido pesame... -El viejo hace una inclinación de cabeza, retirandose de nuevo entre la multitud.

Y la chica empieza a temblar.

En todo ese rato, ni el pelirrojo ni el rubio habian dicho nada. Se habian limitado a observar con curiosidad al viejo y a escuchar la conversación. Observan a la chica entre todo el barullo general, sin decir nada. Es el pelirrojo el que decide adelantarse a ellos dos.

Voy al barco. Tengo cosas que hacer y no voy a perder más el tiempo aquí.

Kid, si tienes algo de delicadeza, métetela por el culo, que para lo que la usas...

Al oírle el pelirrojo lanza una mirada asesina a Killer, el cual se encoge de hombros.

Kid, ligeramente enfadado pasa por lado de ambos, ganándose una recelosa mirada por parte de Rebecca.

Eso le hizo entrecerrar los ojos a medida que llegaba al puerto, en dirección al puerto.

Sabía que aquella situación no mejoraba. En realidad, no sabía porque había sacado a la gladiadora de allí, ni porque estaba alli Doflamingo en ese preciso instante. Aunque le preocupaba más Doflamingo.

En cuanto llegase al barco, tendría que hablar con él.

Nadie quiere enfrentarse a un rey en su propio territorio, ¿no?

Nada más irse Kid, la muchacha se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada.

No tenía bastante con que la habían sacado de una tortura que ahora la metían en otra.

Siente como unas manos, fuertes pero vacilantes la ponían de pie, con cuidado. De reojo pudo ver un casco azul a rayas blancas.

"¿Será el rubio que acompañaba a...?"

Una melena rubia confirmó sus sospechas. Aún temblaba.

Aquel recuerdo...su madre...

Eh... ¿estás bien? -Killer se sentía...violento con esa situación.

El muy gilipollas se iba al barco y la dejaba aquí tirada. La madre que lo parió...

¿Bien...? Yo...no lo sé...no tiene sentido. ¿Porque yo?

No lo sé. Debería saberlo y no tengo ni puta idea.

Yo… joder. Si tuviera mi espada… lo mataría joder. Lo cortaría en pedazos…

Una sonrisa irónica se escondió bajo el casco que el rubio llevaba. Si ella supiera…

● Créeme, no eres la única que quiere hacer eso. El que le tiene que aguantar diariamente soy yo y el resto de la tripulación.

● Y yo ahora durante una semana… joder…

● Por cierto, podrás pensar que es un gilipollas y eso, pero es un gilipollas con buen corazón…cuando quiere.

● Ah, ¿Qué tiene corazón? Que buena noticia…

La gladiadora resopla, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el vestido.

"Desde luego no parece alguien que quiera parecer débil..."

Por debajo del casco Killer levanta una ceja. De la pequeña multitud que se había juntado al ver a la pelirrosa ir por las calles, todavía quedaban algunos mirones que observaban a la pareja con recelo y curiosidad.

El rubio suspira, con cansancio.

● Bueno Rebecca, será mejor antes de que a estos PUTOS MIRONES SE LES SALGAN LOS OJOS DE LA CARA.

La susodicha y la pequeña multitud sobrante dan un bote por los gritos del rubio, y los últimos salen por patas del lugar.

Satisfecho, Killer echa a andar hacia el puerto, seguido de Rebecca, la cual no tarda en ponerse a su lado con algo de recelo.

No entiende porque aquel hombre le había ayudado.

Al igual que no entiende otras cosas, así que lo deja pasar.

Después de un "paseo" con el rubio, llegan al barco de los Piratas de Kid.

La muchacha lo observa con sorpresa. No había visto muchos barcos en su vida, y aquel era enorme. Por un momento se sintió intimidada, pero se pone derecha, decidida.

¿Y que si eran todos piratas?

Podría ser una mujer, pero era gladiadora. Probablemente lo hubiera pasado peor que todos los demás que hubiese allí.

Sube al barco, casi con pesadez. De momento todo iba bien, y no había vuelto a ver a Kid.

"Mejor"

Pero…

● ¡LA HOSTIA PUTA! –Da un chillido del cual hasta el pobre Heat se asusta, quien habia aparecido de improviso por el lateral izquierdo de la gladiadora.-

● ¡HALA QUE CHILLONA!

● ¡YO NO CHILLO SOLO HABLO ALTO!

● ¡YA VALE COÑO, PAR DE CRIOS!

La gladiadora se había enganchado, literalmente al brazo de Killer, mientras Heat con los ojos muy abiertos la observaba con curiosidad, pero con el susto en el cuerpo.

● No me jodas que este es de la tripulación…

● No intentes buscar algo coherente o normal aquí. No hay.

● Viendo al capitán que tenéis ya me había hecho a la idea…

● Eh… Killer. El jefe está en su camarote, ¿la llevo con él?

"No por dios." Se abraza aún más al brazo del rubio, temblando de nuevo. Este suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque no lo vean.

Que coñazo todo joder…

● No, que se espere a mañana. Total, está anocheciendo. Será mejor que vaya a descansar, que mañana será otro día. Llévala a un camarote vacío.

● ¡Sí! ¿Vamos señorita?

Con ligera curiosidad, Rebecca se suelta del brazo de Killer y va tras Heat, despidiéndose del rubio con una mirada fugaz.

Este suspira de nuevo.

Menuda semanita…

Mientras tanto, Heat llevaba a la chica a un camarote cerca de la cocina, al mismo tiempo le indicaba donde estaba cada sitio, o donde podrían encontrarle a él, Killer o a Kid.

Pasan por delante del camarote del último, y Heat baja el tono de voz a unos susurros casi inaudibles.

● Este es el camarote del jefe. No quiere que le moleste nadie cada vez que está dentro…

Al verla encogerse de hombros el peliazul suelta una risilla, llevándola al camarote que sería suyo durante una semana.

Era…en cierto modo parecido a su celda del Coliseo, pero allí al menos seguro que había mejor iluminación. Suspira con resignación, sentándose en la cama.

● Bueno Rebecca, dejo que descanses. Si quieres algo estoy en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

Levanta la mirada, dirigiendo una leve sonrisa al peliazul, cosa que le hace sonrojarse notablemente.

● Claro, no te preocupes. Estoy un poco perdida, asi que ya sé dónde ir mañana. Gracias por todo.

Una vez ha cerrado la puerta, se deja caer en la cama con un suspiro.

Solo quiere cerrar los ojos, dormirse y despertarse en su celda.

Prepararse para su entrenamiento diario, solo eso.

Su rutina de siempre. ¿Acaso pedía tanto?

Se mete en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Morfeo le sumerja en un profundo sueño.

Iba a ser una semana muy larga…

**Tadáaaaaa (?)**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno. Y ya está. El próximo capítulo intentaré escribirlo después de Año Nuevo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo…¡Y Feliz Navidad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale.**

**Me he propuesto terminar este fin como que me llamo...**

**¿Puedo decir cómo me llamo? (?)**

**VALE NO XDDDDDDDDDD DENTRO CAPITULO**

_**Dia 2**_

Un pequeño rayo de sol atraviese la ventana de cierto camarote de cierta peligrosa, con tan mala suerte que acaba por despertarla, cegándola nada más abrir los ojos.

Desorientada abre los ojos, frotándoselos con ambas manos.

Bosteza, esperando encontrarse en su celda del Coliseo. Pero no, tal y como temía seguía en aquel camarote.

Intenta hacer memoria, bostezando otra vez. No puede evitar hacer una mueca al recordar porqué estaba allí, y todo lo que había sucedido.

Bueno, al menos dos personas que ya conocía no la habían tratado mal, de momento.

Dos de tres. Ese pensamiento le hace murmurar una pequeña maldición. Seguía sin entender por qué estaba allí, que iba a pasar, o que iba a hacer.

Se levanta, poniéndose bien el vestido. Suspira, sacudiéndoselo un poco. No está acostumbrada a llevar ese tipo de prendas, estaría más cómoda con la ropa que llevaba en el Coliseo...

El Coliseo. Lo... ¿lo echaba de menos? Quien lo diría. Se mira en un pequeño espejo, colocándose el pelo y dejándolo como buenamente podía.

Quizás sí...

Abre la puerta lentamente, asomándose al pasillo. Si no le fallaba la memoria el camarote de ese pelirrojo gilipollas estaba unas...4 puertas a su derecha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Dormía ese hombre por las noches a cada crueldad que hacía? Ella opina que no. Al menos ella no podría hacerlo.

Con sigilo se acerca a la puerta de la cocina. No se oía mucho escándalo, estarían todos en cubierta. Al entrar se encuentra con Beat, el cual se dedicaba a limpiar la estancia de arriba a abajo.

● Buenos días Beat.

● Oh, buenos días señorita. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa. Demasiado encantador como para estar allí.

● Bien, gracias. Y por favor no me llames señorita, solo Rebecca.

El peli azul deja escapar una carcajada.

● Está bien, lo intentaré. ¿Quieres desayunar?

● ¿Ya han desayunado todos? ¿Pero todos todos?

● Si, todos. ¿Acaso evitas a alguien?

La gladiadora se encoge de hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro

● ¿Se nota mucho?

● Bueno, solo se ve que el jefe no te cae bien, ¿eh?

● Se puede decir que lo odio por hacerme perder el tiempo aquí...

● Pues yo creo que te ha hecho un favor...desde mi punto de vista, claro. El jefe es un Supernova, y con una recompensa bastante alta. Si te soy sincero no sé qué quiere de ti... ¿café?

La peligrosa asiente, pensando en aquellas palabras.

Si te paras a pensarlo, era cierto. ¿Qué quería de ella, una persona odiada que podría dar mala reputación hasta al peor de los piratas, un pirata tan importante como ese, un Supernova? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Da un sorbo al café, calentándose las manos. Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente.

● Oye Beat, ¿me podrías hacer un favor...?

Un pelirrojo furibundo se paseaba por cubierta. Apenas había pegado ojo.

¿Por qué? Cierto flamenco irritante había ocupado la mayor parte de la tarde y prácticamente toda la noche en hablar con él sobre ciertos temas.

Temas que le traían de cabeza. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? Eso solo sirve para enfadarlo aún más, para susto de sus tripulantes.

Se apoya en la barandilla del barco, cegándose en todos sus muertos mientras recordaba la conversación.

_El día anterior, por la noche._

_Todos en el barco dormían a excepción del capitán, el cual se esforzaba por no alzar la voz de ninguna de las maneras posibles. Lo último que quería es que alguien le oyese hablar con quién estaba hablando y sobre todo, de que temas hablaba._

_Aquel hombre le consumía la poca paciencia que tenía. Una llamada que podía haber durado alrededor de una hora se había prolongado hasta cinco horas._

_Por no decir de las pausas. Aquel cabrán era, por decirlo de algún modo, un puto señorito. Por un momento había jurado que no se lo tomaba en serio._

_Y sus sospechas se habían confirmado al oír una voz "provocadora" de una tal Babi 5 que intentaba persuadir a Doflamingo de que dejase ya el trabajo. Poco más y cuelga el Den Den Mushi para luego estamparlo contra la pared._

_Solo en una parte de la llamada había notado como aquel tipo que no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza empezaba a hablar seriamente con el._

● _Fufufufu...bien. Centrémonos en el tema que nos interesa, Riku Rebecca. ¿A qué viene ese interés, Eustass?_

● _Mero interés. Digamos que fui a tu Coliseo y la chica me llamó la atención._

● _Ya...fufufufufu. En fin, a cambio de tenerla una semana, deberás entregarme algo a cambio..._

● _¿Quieres decirlo ya estúpido? No tengo toda la noche._

● _Massacre Killer. Eso quiero._

_Aquello había sumido en el más profundo silencio al pelirrojo, apretando con demasiada fuerza el micrófono del Den Den Mushi._

● _Fufufu...¿te ha comido la lengua el gato Eustass~?_

● _No te voy a entregar a mi comandante Doflamingo. Eso lo puedes dar por hecho._

● _Entonces dame algo que pueda interesarme lo mismo o más que tu comandante._

● _Yo mismo._

Le tiemblan las manos. Genial, estupendo. De puta madre todo. ¿Porque cojones dijo lo que dijo? A saber que quería de Killer.

Pero se esperaba una negativa por la parte de ese flamenco. Lo que si sabía a ciencia cierta es que Killer no habría aceptado a irse con él, y también empezaría a hacer preguntas de las cuales no tenía respuesta.

Un puto dolor de cabeza era todo eso. Para colmo de males es que ese capullo no le dijo tiempo. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que, al día siguiente de entregar a la chica, debería presentarse en la mansión de Doflamingo.

Para que negarlo, estaba acojonado. Si, acojonado. No tenía ni puta idea de que iba a hacer con él ese flamenco.

Suspira con resignación, frotándose los ojos. Ve a Heat subir al barco, con un paquete bastante grande entre manos. Frunce el ceño, alzando la voz.

● ¡Eh, Heat!

El susodicho se queda congelado, acercándose a su capitán tímidamente, con la mirada gacha.

● Dime jefe...

● ¿Y eso? -Señala el paquete, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.-

El pobre Heat nunca había podido, ni aún era capaz de mentir a nadie, y aún menos a su capitán. Habla con la voz queda por si una regañina caía sobre él.

● E-esto...me lo ha pedido Rebecca...

"¿Rebecca?"

● ¿Y qué es eso?

● S-su ropa del coliseo. Me ha dicho que iba a estar más cómoda con esto...¡ah, y ropa de cama! Decía que no iba a estar durmiendo siempre con el vestido blanco...

[...] Pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo un movimiento con la mano

.

● Anda vete. Dile que mejor para nosotros, algo que nos va a alegrar la vista.

Tras asentir muy rápido Heat sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Menos mal que había podido llevar la espada antes de que lo viese.

● Vale, ¿ya está todo?

● ¡Si, creo que no me he dejado nada!

Gracias a Heat y a varios viajes ida y vuelta al Coliseo, este había podido traer todas, o la mayor parte de las pertenencias de la gladiadora.

Tampoco es que tuviese muchas. Su característica ropa, algún que otro camisón que había podido conseguir en alguna escapada a la ciudad y su espada.

La chica no hacía más que dar gracias a Oda porque al peliazul se le ocurriese la idea de traer lo primero de todo la espada.

Cuando le preguntó, algo perpleja que como la había sacado, este se limitó a sonreír con algo de malicia, guiñándole un ojo.

● Nadie se opuso a que la cogiera cuando vieron lo que había hecho con los dos primeros guardias.

Ambos se echaron a reír. De momento podría confiar en él, como para no hacerlo.

Mientras traía las otras cosas se entretuvo en esconder la espada bajo el colchón de la cama. Muy idiota se debería de ser como para mirar ahí.

Cuando volvió con lo demás, se le veía algo nervioso.

Kid. Arg, maldito imbécil. Podría haberse quedado en su camarote el resto del día.

O mejor aún, el resto de semana. Así molestaba menos.

● Bueno Heat, muchas gracias por esto, en serio. Si supiera si el imbécil de tu capitán me deja bajar al Coliseo habría ido yo misma.

●Nada, tranquila. No lo agradezcas, no es nada. Ahora me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y tu te querrás organizar un poco.

Nada más despedir al peliazul, lo primero que hace es echar el cerrojo de la puerta y quitarse el vestido, suspirando del gusto.

Le encantaba aquel vestido, pero quería conservarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Coge su ropa habitual, la que suele llevar en el Coliseo y se la pone, en silencio. Decide soltarse el pelo, colocándoselo sobre los hombros.

Sale del camarote, algo más tranquila, pero sin querer se choca con alguien. No miraba por donde iba, y de hecho iba a disculpa, pero se queda helada, paralizada.

Kid.

Su cara tiene que ser un poema, y rápidamente se separa, sin decir nada.

Y no se le ocurre otra cosa que dar media vuelta tan rápido como puede y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Silencio. Mucho silencio.

"La he cagado."

Y para pasmo de esta unas carcajadas empiezan a oírse por detrás de la puerta.

¿Qué coño? Es imbécil, seguro. Que le cierren la puerta en las narices no es plato de buen gusto para nadie. Aprieta los dientes y abre la puerta dispuesta a plantarle cara.

Para más pasmo de la gladiadora, las carcajadas ahora se oyen 4 puertas a su derecha. Aprieta los puños, enfadada. Vuelve a entrar en el camarote, saliendo al poco con su espada en dirección al camarote de ese capullo.

Abre la puerta sin llamar, apunto de soltar una retahíla de insultos la cual había ensayado varias veces en el Coliseo con más de un gladiador, apuntándolo con la espada.

Nota como los colores se le suben rápidamente a la cara, mientras que la enorme espada ahora se tambalea en su mano.

No lleva el abrigo, por lo que el definido torso se ve, pero la escasa luz dificulta un poco la visión. Algunos mechones de pelo rojo como el fuego caen en su frente, mientras la mirada ámbar del pelirrojo la miraba de arriba a abajo con sorpresa.

¿Qué cojones hacía allí? Ninguno de los dos parecía saberlo.

● Oye gladiadora, no es por molestar, pero este es mi camarote y como que aqui puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

● Y-yo... ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES ASÍ?! ¡TAPATE!

● ¿Me lo dices tú, que vas desnuda?

● ¡IMBECIL! -Y sale pitando del camarote, espada en mano y con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza.-

Colorada como un tomate se encierra en su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta y dejándose caer al suelo.

Lo peor de todo era...era que era guapo. Muy guapo.

¡Joder! ¡Ni guapo ni hostias! La había sacado a la fuerza del Coliseo, si lo odiaba lo odiaba.

Pero...recuerda las palabras de Heat. Tenía razón, mucha razón. ¿Que quería Kid de ella? Nunca nadie había tenido tanto interés por ella, ¿por qué él sí?

Suspira levantándose y dejando la espada bajo el colchón, dándose golpecitos en las mejillas, como si todo ese calor que se le había subido de golpe a la cara se fuese a ir con eso.

Hasta hincha los mofletes, como una niña pequeña.

Así a lo tonto ya era la hora de comer. Se frota los ojos, volviéndose a colocar el pelo. Si quería dejar claro que ella no era una...una niña que tenían que cuidar como si de una muñeca se tratase, debía de dejar claro quién es ella.

Sale del camarote, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Allí estaban todos o casi todos los tripulantes del barco.

Menos él. Contiene un suspiro de alivio, sentándose en el primer sitio que ve libre, al lado de un tío altísimo, con una vestimenta...rara, rarísima. Y al lado suyo descansaba un tridente. Había visto más de uno en el Coliseo.

Todos la miraban, y cuchicheaban sobre ella, cosa que no se tomó a mal. Una cosa es que hablasen mal de ella a sus espaldas por cosas que no hizo, y otra porque no la conozcan.

Aunque la curiosidad mató al gato.

● Así que tú eres la nueva adquisición del jefe...-Sorprendida la chica miró al hombre del tridente, entrecerrando los ojos.-

● Eso significaría ser de su propiedad. Antes muerta.

Aquel hombre se echó a reír, entre dientes.

● Que peleona. ¿Vas a darle dolores de cabeza al jefe? Y soy Wire, por cierto.

● Si se me presenta la oportunidad si, y encantada Wire.

No logra entenderlo. O es porque es una mujer o porque da pena, pero todos se portan bastante bien con ella. Cosa de la cual no se queja, ya que ha estado toda la comida hablando tranquilamente con Wire, Heat y los demás. Incluso Killer apareció alguna vez por allí, yéndose con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer.

Ahora está en su camarote, aburrida y sin nada que hacer. Todos estaban haciendo cosas, y ella se aburría. Mortalmente.

Aunque realmente si tenía algo que hacer...

No lo había visto, así que no le quedaba otra que ir a verlo ella misma. Como si le hiciese gracia...

Hace una mueca, yendo al camarote de ese idiota. No le quedaba otra. Llama a la puerta, esperando a que le habra.

El muy cabron sigue como antes.

● Que.

● Nada de qué. ¿Me vas a decir porque cojones estoy aquí?

● Estás aquí por que básicamente me ha dado a mí la gana, punto.

El pelirrojo hace amago de cerrar la puerta, pero la chica pone el pie antes de que llegue a cerrarla, con el enfado aumentando dentro de ella.

● Vamos, que soy un puto capricho.

● Capricho a secas. Y no, no lo eres. Simplemente me has llamado la atención, y punto.

● Si sólo te hubiese llamado la atención no me habrías sacado del Coliseo. -Lo mira directamente a los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar.-

El pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos, mirándola con algo de desprecio.

● ¿No vas a dejar de tocarme los cojones o qué?

● No. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, si por lo menos pudiera entrenar para cuando vuelva al Coliseo, algo consigo aquí.

● A ver si lo he entendido. Quieres entrenar durante esta semana, ¿no?

● Oh, sí puede pensar...

● [...] ¿Sí o no?

● Básicamente era eso. Gracias, pelirrojo baka.~ -Antes de que pueda replicar aparta el pie, haciendo que la puerta dé un portazo.-

Y ahí se había quedado Kid, mirando la puerta con sorpresa, mucha sorpresa.

Había tenido los cojones de ir a plantarle cara.

La madre que la parió...

Ahora sí que le iba a dar algo.

Le había plantado cara si, y el corazón le late muy deprisa. Joder, ahora que lo piensa, podría haberla matado por ser tan...tan...

Insolente. Esa es la palabra.

Pero en fin. Si no se arriesgaba se había quedado igual que antes. Y ahora que podía entrenar allí a gusto, estaba más que satisfecha.

Además, se le había hecho tarde. ¿Que eran, las seis de la tarde? Mejor no entrenaba...empezaría mañana temprano. Eso sería lo mejor.

Y ahora lo que le apetecía era un baño, una ducha, lo que sea. Mejor preguntaría a Heat, pero...

Mierda, ¿y si estaba fuera? Probablemente estaría cabreado con ella o algo...

"Un momento...si está enfadado que se joda, punto. Le he dicho lo que tenía que decirle, punto."

Se asoma al pasillo, dejándose la puerta entreabierta, acercándose de puntillas a la cocina.

A los diez minutos sale de la cocina, mirando por los pasillos un poco perdida. A pesar de que había insistido en acompañarla se había negado en rotundo. Ya había hecho suficiente por ella, no iba a molestarlo más.

Aunque no habría pasado nada porque la hubiese acompañado ahora...

Rendida, se vuelve a su camarote. No encuentra lo que quiere y tampoco sabe si ya había alguien allí.

Lo mismo se encontraba a Kid allí.

Desnudo...

"¡No joder! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Que le den por culo!"

Puta imaginación...

Y encima se le había cerrado el estómago, y no eran ni las ocho de la tarde.

Vaya tarde...rara. Joder, pensaba que Cid estaría enfadado o algo. Qué raro que le haya dejado entrenar...

Imposible fiarse. Algo tendrá en mente ese idiota. Además, le había cerrado la puerta en las narices dos veces. Probablemente no le haya hecho eso nadie.

Lo tiene bien merecido, por gilipollas, por borde y maleducado. Ella sería una gladiadora, pero si se tenía que comportar, se comportaba.

Aunque…había excepciones…Siempre las hay, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa algo traviesa se quita la ropa y se pone un camisón, echandose en la cama sin taparse mirando al techo. Veremos quien acaba rindiéndose antes esta semana…

Kid se dirigia a cubierta, masajeándose las sienes.

Que gilipollez que ahora no pueda dormir y que la noche anterior no haya dormido.

Antes de ir a cubierta pasa por la puerta de la gladiadora, mirándola con…

Con duda.

¿Entra o no? No sabe qué hacer.

"A la mierda."

Entra, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertarla, acercándose a la cama.

Allí estaba, durmiendo como si de un ángel se tratase. El pelo, despeinado, le tapaba parte de la cara, y respiraba acompasadamente, con los labios entreabiertos.

Como si diese una invitación.

No puede evitar fijarse en el bello cuerpo de la chica, cubierto por una fina capa de ropa.

Podría… ¿podría? No, no puede. Puede que nunca pueda, pero no podía hacer una cosa. Quizá había que dejar tiempo al tiempo.

Sonriendo de lado, muy levemente coge la sabana y la tapa, cuidándose de no despertarla. Dándose la vuelta va hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla tras de sí vuelve a echarle un vistazo a la chica. Se lo piensa mejor y se vuelve a su camarote, frunciendo el ceño.

Joder…

**Capitulito sorpresa antes de Año Nuevo (?) No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o me adelanto mucho peeeeeeeeeeeero…C:**

**¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
